African Linsang
Poiana richardsonii Meg *Like rainforests and other exotic locale; also have a love of densely-populated urban areas *Androgynous in appearance and/or behavior *Find it difficult to handle things delicately *Have a permanent semi-hostile attitude *Not particularly eloquent, but you can get your point across *Keep your private life to yourself *Often need a helping hand when trying new things *Night-owl *A dreamer *Short attention span *Some find your hygenic habits unappealing *Mostly stick to one genre/food type/subject, though you're not averse to crossing the boundaries occasionally *Sometimes victimized by others who take advantage of your passivity and talents Ida *Androgynous *Solitary *Secretive *You leave no mark of yourself *You may move quietly and unnoticed *You may be smaller than your family, physically or mentally *You may be mostly practical *You tend to eat one kind of food (this pretty much applies to everything, not just food), but sometimes you may go out of your boundaries. This is mostly when it is easy – you don't search to go out of your comfort-zone. You can do it, but only if it the opportunity comes to you. Shortly said: you might be a bit of an opportunist *You like change *You are not likely to live in one place for very long *You are a friend of forests or green environments *Short attention span. *You may find it easy to understand difficult concepts / a dreamer /imaginative *You may not be very ”biting”. You are not the best with words *”You have a good eyesight” - you may be able to see hidden things or spot lies, but you also might not be able to see the forest through the trees: you lack the overview of things. *You are nocturnal: you may want to work unseen or alone. *You are solitary, but you wouldn't mind living with someone else (for example your special One). You like being alone, but you probably have one or two really good friends. *When you grow independent, you may not want to stay with your parents for very long after you could just as well live on your own. *Close to mother *You may like to touch those who are close to you. Zoe *Probably the most social of the linsangs, being quite happy to share their personal space with their friends and family, though they make it very clear where the boundaries are in those cases *May give off a perpetually irritated air, but in reality linsangs have quite long fuses. Once they are pushed to the limit they will lash out with more aggression than expected, cutting down those who are getting on their nerves with a vicious verbal lashing Links To Other Navigational Pages Alphabetical Index | Alphabetical: A | Alphabetical: B | Alphabetical: C | Alphabetical: D | Alphabetical: E | Alphabetical: F | Alphabetical: G | Alphabetical: H | Alphabetical: I | Alphabetical: J | Alphabetical: K | Alphabetical: L | Alphabetical: M | Alphabetical: N | Alphabetical: O | Alphabetical: P | Alphabetical: Q | Alphabetical: R | Alphabetical: S | Alphabetical: T | Alphabetical: U | Alphabetical: V | Alphabetical: W | Alphabetical: X | Alphabetical: Y | Alphabetical: Z